


Hammock

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek ficlets [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cozy, Cozy husbands are cozy, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Ficlet, Happy, Husbands, Just two husbands being incredibly cuddly and tender, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, and david rose loves his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: Patrick loves seeing David like this each morning.-Sleepy, early morning cuddles between David and Patrick on the hammock the definitely got for their backyard.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684510
Comments: 24
Kudos: 234





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High-Seas-Swan (FangLang)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangLang/gifts).



> @high-seas-swan and I talked about two boys cuddling on their hammock ad nauseam the other day and then my hand slipped.

The first time it happens, it’s a damp spring morning. The sun is cresting into their backyard, highlighting the moisture in the air. Where Patrick sits on a lounge chair cradling his first cup of tea, he’s content. The sun is warming him through his hoodie. He takes a moment to close his eyes and breathe in the sweet morning air, smiling gently. 

He loves mornings. He loves being up before the rest of the world where everything is quiet and it’s just him and the birds. Come springtime, once the weather warmed up and the snow is long gone, Patrick makes it a point to sit out on their back patio until David wakes up for breakfast. Which could be hours from now; David loves his sleep. All those late nights filled with nightclubs and sexual trysts he’d been told about fits in well with his night owl personality.

Granted, David doesn’t stay up until four in the morning like he claims he used to; the latest he goes to bed nowadays is closer to midnight. Patrick’s taken notice that David had begun journaling again, too, and it appears to have wormed its way into his nightly routine along with his skincare regimen. 

Patrick’s pulled pulled from his thoughts by the back door sliding open slowly. He cranes his neck over the high back of the lounge chair to see his husband, sleep-worn and rumpled all wrapped-up in the cozy grey blanket one of their vendors gifted them for the wedding. David’s hair is floppy, his eyes are a little puffy and still glazed with sleep, but he looks beautiful.

Patrick loves seeing David like this each morning. 

“You’re up way too early for David Rose.” 

David makes his way over to him with a shrug. “You were gone,” he mumbles.

Patrick continues to look up at him fondly. “Would you like me to come back to bed? Or make you breakfast?” 

David shakes his head. “No, I wanted to join you. Your side was cold.” He plops himself into Patrick’s lap, pressing his nose into his neck as he yawns. 

Patrick balances his mug on the armrest, keeping a hand on it so it doesn’t spill over. He loops an arm around David’s blanketed form and gives his cheek a light kiss.

“I have a better idea.”

David only hums.

Patrick’s lips graze the shell of his ear as he whispers, “Hammock?”

David rolls his shoulders tightly but stands. 

The hammock was a very lovely addition to their backyard - the sun hits it just perfectly throughout the day, and the shade only gets cast over it at sundown. 

Patrick steadies the netting so David can climb on. He joins a moment after and the thing rocks for a second as Patrick drapes the blanket over them both. He begins tracing patterns on David’s bare bicep who drifts back to sleep nuzzled into Patrick’s chest.

-

It’s such a cozy thing. It happens again the next sunny morning they have. Patrick assumed it would be a one-off thing, but suddenly, when they don’t have to open the store and there’s no rush for the day to begin, David is joining him outside again. 

Patrick’s the first one awake, as always, rising before seven so he can catch the sun rise over the line of trees in their yard. David joins him within the hour, again with a blanket and another cup of tea for Patrick.

He comes over bleary-eyed and looking too cuddly for his own good. Patrick just wants to kiss him, and he will. A lot. He’s going to kiss him all over his face and eyelids and jaw and neck.

“Is this going to be a thing?” Patrick asks amused and not-so-secretly hoping the answer will be yes. 

David just shrugs as he pulls the blanket tighter around himself. A hand slinks out from under the knitting for Patrick to take. He unfolds himself from the chair and lets David guide them over to their hammock. 

It continues, almost weekly, like this. Sometimes they won’t say anything while they lay together, they’ll just fall asleep to the sound of the breeze rustling through the trees and the sun kissing their skin. Sometimes Patrick will read, and David will insist he read aloud. One day it’s poetry, another it’s one of Patrick’s drier business books. David likes the rumble of Patrick’s voice in his chest where he lays his cheek.

They’re always wrapped together in the blanket, legs tangled beneath while David slips back to sleep, his lips just brazing where Patrick’s neck and collarbone meet. There are times where he lays half on top of Patrick, who keeps a hand trailing in David’s hair. He knows how much it soothes his husband. 

Patrick’s favorite things now include his husband, his husband in the morning, and mornings spent with his husband, especially on the hammock. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @maxbegone on tumblr! Come say hello!


End file.
